ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
The Revenge of Murray the Mantis
In The Revenge of Murray the Mantis, a large, inflatable balloon of Murray the Mantis becomes possessed during the balloon's appearance in a prominent New York parade. Overwhelmed, the Ghostbusters release the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man from the Containment Unit and a mighty battle begins!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 21. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Slimer Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Harlan Anne Lawson Murray the Mantis Janine Melnitz Lieutenant Frump Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Equipment Containment Unit P.K.E. Meter Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-2 Helmet Ecto Goggles Binoculars Locations Firehouse Central Park Plot On the day before Thanksgiving, Egon and Ray finished connecting a functioning airlock into the Containment Unit. Using a P.K.E. Meter, Ray confirmed at setting 7, a reading of -0.2 registers. Egon checked the data off a clipboard and announced it checked out with their projections. Ray still wasn't sure why they needed an airlock. Egon revealed he wanted to open diplomatic relations with the spirit world and be the first ambassador. Ray was surprised and worried Egon was drawing a fever. Suddenly, the airlock lit up and Slimer returned from the Containment Unit. Ray joked around and asked Slimer if he enjoyed it in there. Slimer became irate and Ray placated him by telling the location of Peter's jellybeans. Slimer happily flew up and passed through the ceiling. In the garage bay, Peter and Winston were wiping down Ecto-1. Winston is surprised at Peter's initiative but learned it was just to impress the women at the Thanksgiving Day Parade. Winston deflated Peter and told him there would only be children and mothers. That evening, a crew of workers raced to finish inflating a float for the parade. A woman checked in with the crew leader, Harlen. Harlen promised all would be ready on time. The woman is relieved as she found the warehouse creepy. Harlen told her the building used to be a city morgue. Unbeknownst to anyone, a floor panel glowed and something seeped into the pump inflating the float, a cartoon mantis. The mantis' eyes glowed. The next day, the Thanksgiving Day Parade drew in crowds of spectators. Ecto-1 was in the procession. The Ghostbusters, Janine, and Slimer were all present. While Ecto-1 waited for pedestrians to cross, Ray spotted the float from the previous night and alerted Egon. Egon looked out and recognized it as Murray the Mantis. Peter is perplexed. Egon and Ray explained he was the star of a popular Saturday morning cartoon who kept the peace in a garden and was the best friend of the gardener's daughter, Posey. As Peter surmised, the float handlers were all dressed up as Posey - wearing blue wigs and pink dresses. Winston spotted Lieutenant Frump who was annoyed the Murray float was holding up the parade. Egon, however, stated it shouldn't be able to do what it was doing. The handlers were forced to let go and the Murray lifted off into the sky. Since it was now a menace to aerial navigation, Peter volunteered to shoot it down. Peter burst the float but suddenly a giant mantis entity materialized and went berserk. The Ghostbusters and the woman from the previous night boarded Ecto-1 and drove off to Central Park. The woman informed Peter and Ray they filled the float in a former morgue in the Upper West Side. Ray got a flash of insight and theorized they must have caused a release of death force energy held dormant and an ecto surge occurred across the continuum. Peter, meanwhile, introduced himself to the woman. She in turn introduced herself as Ann Lawson. Winston realized the Ghostbusters could be blamed for this fiasco. Ray apprised Egon who then ran quick calculations. Considering a constant half life breakdown rate for all ectoplasmic entities and cross calculating with the known P.K.E. pulse, Egon concluded "Murray" could have a life energy as high as Gozer's. Winston suggested their only choice was "The Big Guy." Back at the Firehouse, Egon calculated Murray's energy level at 45x1014 Mega Watts. Winston once again stated they needed "The Big Guy." Egon implored Slimer to help but he refused. Peter promised Slimer a mini fridge, ice cream delivered everyday, a crate of donuts, and a Diner's Club Card. Slimer agreed and kissed Peter. The Ghostbusters and Ann scrambled as the police pulled up outside. Egon sent Slimer into the Containment Unit and was dragged off by two police officers. As Frump relayed the Mayor's displeasure at the turn of events, the airlock of the Containment Unit exploded and P.K.E. surged out of the Firehouse's roof into the sky. The energy formed into the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Despite Frump's concerns, Peter assured him Stay Puft had gotten better since his last time in the city. Peter, Ann, Egon, and Frump followed Stay Puft in a NYPD helicopter as Slimer guided him north. They landed in Central Park by Ecto-1 and 2. Peter and Ray took off in Ecto-2 as Winston and Egon monitored from two parallel building roofs. Stay Puft met Murray and a fight soon followed. Egon ordered Slimer to have Stay Puft coax Murray into the alley between the two buildings. Ecto-2 landed in the alley. The Ghostbusters opened fire on Murray and Stay Puft held him in the crossfire. Soon enough, Murray exploded. Stay Puft and Ecto-1 were a little charred from the ordeal. As Ann congratulated Peter, Frump ran off to restart the parade. As Winston volunteered Egon to repaint Ecto, Stay Puft substituted for Murray as an impromptu float. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on September 17, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1986). *In the Introduction for the episode, available on The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection, writer Richard Mueller mentions the episode was inspired by the Macy's Parade on Thanksgiving in New York. *This episode features the short-lived airlock for the Containment Unit. It blows up when the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man is released. *Peter keeps his jellybeans in a box under his pillow.Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 02:26-02:31). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "Since you did a good job, I'll tell you... Peter keeps his jellybeans in a box under his pillow." *Both the balloon and the ghost of Murray the Mantis had only four legs, while real Praying mantis' have six. *Egon mentions Gozer.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:05-10:08). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "It could have a life energy as high as Gozer's." *Winston mentions the giant Twinkie analogy from the first movie.Winston Zeddemore (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 10:09-10:10). Time Life Entertainment. Winston says: "Great. Another big Twinkie." *Peter mentions Darth Vader and the Death Star from the "Star Wars" franchise.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 11:40-11:45). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "It means if Darth Vader is willing to loan us the Death Star, we might have a chance." *Slimer finally agrees to help when Peter offers him a Diner's Club Card, the first credit card made for travel and entertainment.Peter Venkman (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 12:49-12:50). Time Life Entertainment. *Lieutenant Frump mentions the Mayor.Lieutenant Frump (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 14:19-14:23). Time Life Entertainment. Frump says: "The Mayor isn't too happy with you clowns." *Ironically, Murray attacks a red Volkswagen Beetle. **This would not be the last time an Insectoid entity grabbed a Beetle. In "The Crawler," Cohila also picked one up. *When the police officers drag Egon from the basement, he jokes about an unpaid parking ticket.Egon Spengler (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 13:56-13:59). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Look, if it's about that parking ticket..." *In the episode, Ray was still an unlicensed pilot.Peter Venkman (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:26-17:28). Time Life Entertainment. Peter says: "You promised me you'd take more lessons!"Ray Stantz (2009). The Real Ghostbusters - "The Revenge of Murray the Mantis" (1987) (DVD ts. 17:33-17:35). Time Life Entertainment. Ray says: "I'm pretty good for an unlicensed pilot." Animation Errors *After Slimer came out of the air lock there was no lever on the panel beind him and Ray. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis01.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis02.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis03.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis04.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis05.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis06.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis07.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis08.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis25.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis09.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis26.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis27.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis10.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis11.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis12.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis29.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis13.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis14.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis15.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis16.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis17.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis18.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis19.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis20.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis28.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis30.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis21.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis22.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis23.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis31.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis32.jpg TheRevengeOfMurrayTheMantis24.jpg Collages and Edits CityLandscapeinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ContainmentUnitAirlockinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1inRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MorgueTurnedWarehouseinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MorgueTurnedWarehouseinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' CityLandscapeinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MurrayinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StayPuftinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Ecto1and2inRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MurrayVsStayPuftinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MurrayVsStayPuftinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' MurrayinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StayPuftinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' StayPuftinRevengeofMurraytheMantisepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1menusc10.png|Episode menu for Volume 3 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode065.png|Episode features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode065Intsc01.png|Introduction TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol3disc1episode065Intsc02.png|Introduction Category:RGB Episode